1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to talking potty seats and more particularly pertains to a new musical potty trainer for producing a musical tune when heat from waste is detected in a potty.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of talking potty seats is known in the prior art. More specifically, talking potty seats heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art talking potty seats include U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,964; U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,542; U.S. Pat. Des. 356,633; U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,956; U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,749; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,559.
In these respects, the musical potty trainer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of producing a musical tune when heat from waste is detected in a potty.